


Ohayo

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: The Paladins want to know what Shiro’s pet name is for Ulaz.





	Ohayo

**Author's Note:**

> And another drabble for my tumblr! I revised and edited a few parts before posting here ^^

Everyone took their time coming to terms with the fact that Shiro was dating Ulaz. Shiro found it humorous, to say the least. Lance flirts with anything that looked close to female, and no one bats an eye. Shiro starts a committed relationship and there was a flood of question. But he knew their reasoning. He was supposed to be their leader and set an example, and yet he was dating Ulaz. A Galra.

Shiro didn’t answer all the questions the Paladins threw at him. Coming to terms with his crush on Ulaz had been a very personal journey: one that he didn’t care to share with them. But they had been making things work. They only got to see each other a few times a phoeb.Shiro tried to act like it didn’t matter. Dating shouldn’t be a priority. They were supposed to be saving the universe. Making time for Ulaz had to take a back seat. And he was good at that. He could stay focused on missions and organize the team. He made sure they all got at least an hour of training a day. He managed the team and intervened when the Paladins started to bicker.

He was a good leader.

But when Ulaz was on the ship, and there were no pressing matters, it was a different story.

“You look like a teenage girl when he comes on the ship you know that right?” Keith had said to him on more than one occasion.

The others thought it too, but they knew they weren’t allowed to say it. They only made comments when Shiro wasn’t in the room. But no one could blame them. Shiro was a completely different person when he talked to Ulaz: when he thought they were alone.

“He gets this dopey look on his face,” Lance snickered. “Have you ever heard them?”

“Once or twice,” Hunk admitted. “It’s like a really bad romance novel.”

“Have you ever been there when they have to part ways?” Pidge asked before she attempted to mimic Ulaz’s voice, “You are always in my thoughts.”

They all laughed.

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that Ulaz says that stuff or the fact that Shiro melts when he says it.” Lance snickered.

“Let them be,” Allura chided but she was also snickering. She was the one who secretly watched them when they first got together. She had wanted to make make sure that there was no treason going on. That Ulaz wouldn’t betray them and that Shiro didn’t plan on leaving with Ulaz. She had seen a lot more of their mushy, sickening, romance in the first stages of their relationship.

“It’s only a matter of time before they start using nicknames in front of us,” Pidge giggled.

“Shiro’s never used nicknames,” Keith informed them. He’d seen Shiro date before. “He gets kind of cheesy sometimes, but it was never that bad.”

“He’s never done it in front of you,” Lance pointed out. “People change when they think they’re in love.”

“It’s probably something like Kitten,” Hunk mused.

“He does kind of look like a cat,” Pidge nodded. “Or Tiger.”

“He seems like a classy kind of guy,” Lance went on, “It’s more like babe, or sweetheart.”

Keith was the one to find out the real answer, much to his surprise. He had woken up early, and his stomach was grumbling. He decided to grab an early breakfast. He got a bowl of food goo and made himself comfortable against the wall by the door. He was still a little tired. He was never up this at this hour, but he wasn’t one to ignore his stomach. Besides, it wouldn’t take him long to get back to sleep.

Ulaz stumbled into the kitchen a little after Keith. He rummaged in the cabinets until he found something to eat. He didn’t seem to notice Keith. Which wasn’t too surprising. Shiro used to joke about how quiet he was.

He said Keith was like a cat. He was light in his steps and kept a quick pace, and once he sat down he wouldn’t make a sound. If you weren’t careful it was hard to spot him. Keith made a game out of it when he and Shiro started hanging out.

Keith would sit in Shiro’s office or in the training area back at the garrison and wait to see how long until Shiro noticed him. It had never been less than ten minutes. Shiro always jumped out of his skin when he saw him. And Keith would laugh until he couldn’t breathe as Shiro wrestled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

So it made sense that Shiro, in his half sleep state, also didn’t see Keith when he came in. He spotted Ulaz and went right too him. Ulaz made a grunting noise to greet him.

“Ohayo, Iroppoi,” Shiro mumbled in Japanese giving Ulaz soft pat on the butt.

Keith knew enough Japanese to know that Shiro had called Ulaz sexy.

Ulaz purred in response. He put their foreheads together, before placing a gentle kiss on Shiro’s nose.

In this kind of situation, Keith would try to leave quietly. He hated getting caught in the room when these two were doing their pda thing. But this was an opportunity to startle Shiro and rattle him a little.

“Get a room you too,” Keith snorted as he put his bowl on the table. True to himself Shiro’s shoulders bunched as he jumped in surprise. If Ulaz startled he didn’t show it. He just turned in head to face Keith.

“You’re not usually up this early,” Shiro cleared his throat.

“Doesn’t change the fact that this isn’t your room,” Keith smirked.

“It’s not like that,” Shiro defended lightly. Ulaz didn’t jump in to save him if anything he seemed amused by the conversation.

“I would hope not. We all eat here,” Keith reminded him. He weaved out of the way when Shiro reached for him. “But just in case I’m gonna head back to my room and get a little more sleep. Hopefully, this isn’t in my nightmares.” Keith danced out of the way one last time as he exited the room before Shiro could make a comeback.

He snickered to himself as he made his way back to his room. Shiro was going to get back at him somehow, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like writing Keith as a little bro. Lol  
> Drop me a comment let me know what you think!


End file.
